The Symphony and The Soloist
by Lidsworth
Summary: Though not meant for him, her song is what saved him. She'd always despise him, therefore he'd hide in the shadows admiring every aspect about her. He'd allow the music to once again consume him and remove him from his torment known as reality.oneshot r&r
1. Forever a Soloist

**a/n: I know that no one's probably going to read this, but hey, who cares. It's an odd pair and a pair I like, only because I know that Jan will never ever get Rip, despite how hard he tries. So, in dedication to this pair, here goes nothing.**

**yeah, and it's short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. **

**OOOO**

** The Symphony and The Soloist **

He'd always been there watching her, even when she hadn't noticed him, or more so, when she'd pretended he wasn't there. He'd watched her dance and sing with death, holding it tightly clutched to her chest in the form of a musket. Though sad, her songs seemed to cast joy amongst the troops of Millennium, her dances energized them all as well. But _they _were Millennium, Jan was not.

Yes, her songs had caused him joy, but they weren't directed towards him. Nothing she did was directed towards him, because as far as he understood, he wasn't worth the time. He was just a tool, an idiot who'd wanted immortality. Rip didn't want a tool, he didn't even know if she'd wanted a man, but if so, he'd be the last resort for her.

Even despite that fact, her voice still brought him comfort, the comfort he'd needed to survive the day. He'd also found himself humming a tune just as soon as he'd passed her room. Though her door was closed, he could the soft buzzing noise of one singing. The tune had brought back memories, all filled with music.

He'd remembered his tailored suit, his slicked back hair, his smiling face, absent of all piercing, the gloves, and the baton. Though, he'd always liked to think of it as a wand used to cast a spell on the audience that entered the orchestra hall. Those days he'd missed. He used to be surrounded In music, letting it consume him completely.

But unfortunately, reality wouldn't allow that. There were always critics, there just had to be, and unfoutnantly, that was all reality, Jan's reality. And with their harsh words, despite his fans, the sound he'd been surrounded in began to fade. His music was no longer his music; it was _their_ music, the critics' music. When he'd performed their music, his fans had abandoned him. When he'd performed his fans' music again, the critics scorned him and looked down upon him for it.

Back and forth he went, sooner or later, he'd lost the sound completely. And with the sound lost, he'd become lost too. Music was a killer. With no other options, he became something that he wasn't. The piercings, the drinking, the smoking, the foul language, all something that the population had made him become.

Finally, he'd looked towards his older brother who'd quickly offered him a hand. And for a while, he'd lived under the complete care of his older brother, and then came Millennium.

That had caught Luke's attention, and besides, it was an easy task, or so it seemed. With the power they were promised and the reward they were to receive, who wouldn't accept.

And then he'd heard her voice. It wasn't meant for him, he'd just happened to be walking through the long halls of the base, getting to know his way around. And suddenly a girl darted around the corner. No, she twirled around the corner, gripping a musket tightly to her chest. She was also singing, something Jan hadn't heard for a very long time, something he'd refused to hear.

And with a cruel stare towards him as a result of his kind smile, he knew that they'd never be together, never be friends or become close to each other. Like many Nazi's, she'd most likely been brainwashed from the beginning, and unfortunately didn't see Jan for who he really was, who he used to be.

So, even if they weren't meant for him, he'd still be watching, still be listening for her music. They called him back to his old self, someone he'd dearly missed, someone who needed no reality. Because in reality, when he was away from his music, he never got what he wanted, he could never be with her. But while consumed music, she was always there, singing to him, slowly calling him back.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Yeah, it's a one shot. I really don't know what you will have to say for this, I really don't even know if anyone will review this, if not, I tried. Jan probably represents my twin sister, always entangled in her music. Well, anyway, hope you like this! Go Falcons! Hope we win against the Friars! Anyway, it's a one shot, have a nice week and God bless!**


	2. Conclusion

**A/N: I just thought that it would be interesting to say, since some of you wanted to know so badly. On the falcons vs. friars, The team lost, The team lost badly. It was such a bad loss that it shouldn't ever have been considered a game. The team didn't stand a chance. The team will continue to loose badly too. Now finally, the story is complete. **


End file.
